the_order_of_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadefra Drabiid/Biography
"Look... I'm not a hero. I'm not a myth, and I'm certainly not a legend. I'm just a man trying to make the galaxy a better place..." - Cadefra to Smuggler Sieah Pallis. Cadefra Drabiid, or more widely known as 'Jacen Ianros' or the 'Golden Watcher'; is a Kncosk Male Grey Jedi who dedicated his life venturing across the vast galaxy and helping all those who suffered, in an attempt to revoke the dreadful reputation his father, Elreak Ianros, had set for their family. As the years waged on, Cadefra honed his skills with the Force; finding his connection growing ever stronger. Though this Attunement with it had made him a vergence within the force, a beacon that could be sensed by any and all of those sensitive enough to hear it. As a result, Cadefra faced many threats that wished him dead. From Bounty Hunters to powerful Sith Lords, Cadefra had fought them all... Much to his dismay. The constant battles had left Cadefra scarred both physically and psychologically, as he had never intended for such violence and action. Now, it had become just as a part of him as the blood in his veins. These battles had also turned him into something of a myth. As he never spent much time in any one place, stories of the 'Golden Watcher' floated around the galaxy, often being told to children as bedtime stories or to give them hope. The only people who knew about him for certain; were those he trusted deeply, or those he had fought. Biography The Kncosk The Kncosk become known to the galaxy in 2100 BBY on a small planet far out in the Outer-Rim called Bieria. They were a Force-Sensitive species yet extremely war-hungry, and battles between the two main factions resulted in a millennia of inter-species warfare. Their slow ageing also aided to this, with most Kncosk naturally dying anywhere between the age of 600 and 1400. Many other cultures across the galaxy had noticed their strange way and biology, and drew the attention of both the Shadowblade Empire, and Galactic Republic around 1954 BBY. Both forces attempted to recruit the Kncosk factions, to no avail. It was then, they decided if the Kncosk were ever to stop their battles with one another, they could become a serious threat to the galaxy. Debates with one another continues for the next few years, until a truce was brokered and it was agreed that the Kncosk were to be wiped out. For decades, the Kncosk fought against the Jedi and Sith during the Great Kncosk Purge; but were ultimately wiped out; except for a single village living deep within the planet. The Kncosk continued to reproduce up until all but two Kncosk remained in 1135 BBY. Two young children from the formerly opposing factions who were been sent off in a Supply Pod being sent out to Coruscant.. These two would eventually find one another in 74 BBY, and ultimately have children in 12 BBY on Eoilia Prime. They were of course Elreak Ianros, and Caas Lenn. Because of so few Kncosk left in the galaxy, very few have ever heard of them. In fact, all records of both the Species and their homeworld, Bieria, no longer exists in any database across the records. Making them just as invisible as the 'Golden Watcher'. Personality Even at an early age, Cadefra showed considerable compassion for the smallest of creatures; seeming to have an attachment to any he encountered. Although this has dwindled as he has aged; his compassion for people across the galaxy has only ever improved, fighting for everyone and rarely ever striking first. Though in rare instances; such as the Battle of Ishtar Caed, Cadefra's pure anger and ferocity is enough to tear apart an Imperial Warship. Since then, Cadefra has often been afraid of what his power could do; particularly to people he had fought so hard to protect. As a result, he often holds back and keeps to himself in moments of crisis; fearing the damage he could do. Cadefra often struggles with working with people; as is evident by his apparent inability to remain within a group of people, with few exceptions. But more recently, Cadefra has begun to rely on people increasingly more; particularly with the threat Aosh had warn him of. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__